Salvation
by SilencedxIntuition
Summary: [Eventual Soriku][Warning for abuse, suicide thoughts, minor cutting] His name meant sky. His name is Sora. The one who came everyday to school with a scar and tried to fabricate the truth. The truth that he is being abused by his own family. My name is Riku, and I swear to end his hurt. [Rating has gone up!]
1. He Who Slowly Opens Up

_Family._

_They are there for each other._

_They love one another._

_They help one another._

_Family._

_What is…family?_

_I'm sorry, I forgot._

_I'm so sorry._

I knew there was something wrong. I knew there was. I met him on the first day he came and I knew there was something wrong.

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

I would be hearing that a lot. I would be mending hearts, healing wounds, and hating certain people. All of those I never did. I usually didn't care about the welfare of others but he was different. He looked so broken. If anything, he deserved everything I had. If I had to exaggerate it, he deserved my life.

It was pretty unnatural to come to school everyday with a scar.

It was obvious he was lying.

It was obvious he was hiding something.

I didn't even know his name yet, so why was I concerned? Why did I care?

"_How are you ?"_

"_Oh...I'm-I'm fine...thank you..."_

He lied. Again. I would find out the truth no matter how long it took, no matter how much he didn't want me to, I would find out that truth.

If what I thought was going on with him, his life was no better here. I was his only friend. At least that is what I think of myself to him. He hasn't even asked _me _my name yet. It's pretty stupid to me, actually, but yet, yet I asked him how he was doing without asking their name. So I was stupid, then, but I guess that it was for a good cause. I asked him for a total of seven days. He slowly opened up to me. I slowly found out the truth.

**Day one:**

"_Why do you talk to me?" he asked._

"_Because you are like a friend to me." I said._

"_Everyone says that I am unwanted."_

Who or what is this 'everyone'?

**Day two:**

"_Why do you come everyday with a scar? I do notice, you know, no matter how much you try to cover it up."_

"_I fell down the stairs. I'm clumsy." He tried to chuckle to throw me off._

It did not work. He lied again.

**Day three:**

"_Why do you talk to me?" He asked again._

"_Because I am your friend." I replied with confidence._

**Day four:**

"_Will you tell me your name if I tell you mine?" I asked._

"_Sure..I guess."_

"_My name is Riku." I said_

"_Your name...means land." he said._

"_Now tell me yours."_

"_My name's _"_

His name meant sky.

His name was Sora.

**Day five:**

_His name was Sora. His name meant sky. He was the one who came to school everyday with a scar, asking me why I was talking to him. He was the one who I thought was broken. Sora was the one who deserved whatever life I had._

He has never talked about his **family **yet. I will ask him.

**Day six:**

Somehow, I got Sora to come over to my home since my parents were away.

"_Sora, what is your __**family **__like?"_

He choked. His eyes turned a dark blue.

He buried his face into my shirt.

I felt his tears.

Sora was crying.

"_Why did you have to ask me that, Riku...why? They hate me so much. I am not wanted."_

As I held him, my face turned to hatred.

I understood perfectly.

**Day seven:**

I sit at home, thinking about all what has happened with Sora.

I gasp when I figure it out.

I have come to a realization.

I should have noticed it sooner.

How dumb could I be?

How dumb could I be to not realize,

That Sora was being abused?

Everyday I watched Sora slowly fall to pieces. Everyday I heard him lie until he told me his family hated him. My only thought now is how I can save him before he falls, before I never see him again. I have come to like Sora a lot. So much in fact, that my thoughts only revolve around him. I think I am in...let's save that for later.

I need to help Sora.

I want to help Sora.

I want him to know that he is wanted.

That he is needed.

Will he believe me, someone who he has only known for seven days?

I do not care how long it takes.

I will show Sora I care, because I actually do. My thoughts are once again filled with him, and I take the time to completely 'see' him. He has chocolate-brown spiky hair, the messy kind. His eyes represented the very embodiment of the sea, but this however, is not the true Sora. The true Sora must have been very cheerful, laughing just about every minute but this..this is not him. Even the most delusional person can see this.

I want the real Sora back.

I will fight for his sake.

I will make him happy again even if it _**kills **_me.

Everyday I see a new scar on him I am sickened. What sickens me more is no one is doing anything about it. It is me and him against everyone else. I vow to protect you, Sora. I vow to end your hurt.

I will give everyone who hurts Sora the same hurt they have given him. I will end them all if they end Sora. If Sora bleeds, they bleed. I will go down just to see him live the way he was supposed to live.

I was supposed to be the one who didn't care about the welfare of others. I only cared about myself and those who were close to me which wasn't a lot, but somehow this boy managed to worm his way into my heart and make a permanent home for himself within seven days. One thing was for absoulutely sure, it was better than the hell he's going through now.

I have to know more. I know he is being abused, but to what extent? I want to know _**why. **_

I have come to another realization and I fully admit it.

I need Sora.

I want Sora.

I am in love with Sora.


	2. He Who Is Violated

_Salvation-Chapter two_

_Please stop. Please._

_Please stop hurting me._

_I cannot take it._

_Can't you see?_

_I am but human too._

_I have a heart._

_I can feel everything._

_When you hit me._

_When you say your hurtful words._

_When you torture me._

_And when you violate me._

_Something keeps telling me to give up. Something keeps telling me to take the blade and end myself. I keep telling myself I want to die but I do not do it. I don't put the blade to my throat. I don't hang myself. I don't jump out that window in my room and what I do not know is who or what is stopping me at all. Nothing should be stopping me. This should have been easy._

_I am not cared for. My entire family hates me. They want me to die, so why am I still here?_

_All of my attempts have failed._

_And then I remember Riku._

_I have learned not to open up to people. I have learned to just nod for yes and shake my head for no, so why is it that I have opened up my heart the slightest bit for __Riku? What is so different about him? I used to no longer talk to others because __**he **__said it was pointless to. He said no one would dare to talk to someone as pathetic as me, let alone be my friend, he also ended that statement by throwing me down the stair__s and making me lose all hope of my right leg ever healing. No matter how many times I scream and beg for him to stop this I am just ignored as I am banged into the wall, slapped, humiliated and violated._

_And then, there is Riku, who found some way to make me feel like I was human again. What I do not understand is why he even bothers with me. Shouldn't he hate me like all others do? Shouldn't he laugh everyday when he sees a scar on my face or on my arms and legs calling me worthless? So why, instead, does he care? In a matter of seven days he not only has treated me like I wasn't worthless but he has been a friend to me. He said so himself. When I broke down, he held me like I was his own. Is Riku going to be the one to finally free me from this crimson sea of hate?_

_All of these thoughts are rushing through my head as I sit in the bath, washing the leftover blood from myself, watching as it slowly rids its presence off of my body. That is my blood. That is my blood that is constantly being shed everyday without the slightest logical reason as to why and as I watch my own blood go down the drain I wish that my body could just suck it back up and make me feel like all the pain, the hate, the violations, never happened at all but of course fate had and still has different plans for me that could end up hurting me more or finally bringing me to my end in which I oh so desire. The end to this hell. _

_Once again, I think about Riku, or at least I tried to. _

_I hear a large banging on the bathroom door._

"_Get out, you worthless piece of shit! I know you're in there!"_

"_Okay, okay!" I shouted._

_I recognized that voice as my brother, Roxas. Not even my mother and my father was as cruel as he was. It was like he lived only to hate me but I knew that wasn't true because he actually cared for me when we were much younger. I cannot remember much of the childhood I had but what I do remember is the night everything changed. The night Roxas changed. Our parents started to act different. They didn't treat us with kindness anymore. They yelled at us and hit us. They smelled weird too. Later that same night, my father called Roxas to his room. He told me to go to the basement and stay there until he called me back. I ended up sleeping until the next morning. It is up to this day, right now, that I still do not know the events of that night but whatever happened caused Roxas to start hating me. I hate being in the dark. I want to know why my brother hates me the way he does now._

"_Hurry up, you idiot!" He shouted yet again._

_I quickly finished cleaning myself up and wrapped a towl around me._

_I opened the door._

_My brother was about the same height as me, but just a little bit taller than me. His hair was golden-yellow that was spiked just like me, my hair having the color of a chestnut-brown. We had the same blue eyes but there was one major difference. The fact that I have never hit him the way he has hit me._

"_What the fuck took you so long?" I was asked_

" _I was here for only ten minutes." I responded, even though I knew he wouldn't care, no matter how much I tried to justify myself._

" _Does it honestly look like I give a shit?"_

_Predictable response._

" _I know you don't care, Roxas," I started " I know you don't give a flying fuck about me or anyone, come to think of it, why don't you try something new today? Amuse me." I gave a small chuckle and smirked the slightest bit. Oh, how I loved these momebts where I could get back at my brother no matter how small it was. I savor these moments._

_It didn't last long, however, as Roxas' face had the pure personification of hate. That smirk of mine faded as if it were never on my face. My hair was grabbed so tightly it felt as if it were going to be pulled from my scalp. It hurt so much no one would believe. I was then dragged and dragged to the one place I hated the most._

_The staircase._

"_You didn't learn from yesterday, did you?" Roxas had me by the edge of the staircase ready to let go and throw me down. By now I was in tears and pleading to him wouldn't do anything. Just like I had my moments of savoring, Roxas had his own as soon as he saw me crying._

"_Beg me," Roxas started "Beg me not to throw you down."_

"_I know how much you love that. I won't give you the pleasure of me pleading to you, so do what you want!" I shouted._

_Then I remembered the only thing I had on was a towel around my waist. Almost my whole body was bare and this would hurt more than it did yesterday. Roxas whispered in my ear, "Have it your way then."_

_I don't even remember hitting the stairs. All I remember is being at the bottom of the staircase, seeing Roxas' smirk and said Roxas walking away and laughing. I think I heard a "how pathetic" as he walked away. I did not want to go to school today, but I didn't want to be here ether. Maybe Riku would be there. I couldn't let him see my scars, he already knows what's going on. I didn't want him to be dragged into this._

_I slowly rose up. I didn't want to make any rough movements. I didn't want my body to hurt even more than it did now. Luckly, there was no blood. Only a bruise on my back that I could feel. I slowly went back up the same staircace in which I was pushed down upon, back to my room to get dressed, being sure not to let Roxas hear me as I walked by. When I finally got there, I made sure to put on my school uniform slowly. The time was 7:30. I wouldn't be late. I got my school bag, and proceeded to leave. I would walk today_

_Unbeknownst to Sora, Roxas was sitting in the water-filled tub, razorblade in hand. He took his left arm out, slowly bringing it to his flesh and drawing out blood. The words "I'm sorry Sora" could be seen in big letters on his arm. He cried, silently to himself. Sora would never forgive him, but could he forgive Sora? For not helping him that time where he was completely and utterly violated?_

_I managed to get to school ten minutes before first period. I noticed the familiar silver hair Riku has. He seemed to be talking to a girl, so I walked up slowly and tapped his back lightly. Riku turned around to me and smiled._

"_Hi, Sora." He turned to the girl, who I would later know as Kairi and said "Kairi, this is Sora, the one who I told you about." Riku told someone about me? He probably doesn't like me anyone. He probably told her how worthless I am._

_Kairi walked up to me and did the last thing I would expect someone I just met to do._

_She hugged me. She started to cry. "I want to help you…" she said._

_I looked at Riku. He looked as if he were saying to me "You can't hide it anymore, Sora. You cannot refuse our help." And just like that, without even trying, I made a new friend._

"_Riku…Kairi…," I didn't know where to begin, but then Riku said the very thing his face expressed._

"_You can't hide it anymore, Sora. You cannot refuse our help." Riku then came up to me and Kairi, who was still hugging me and did the same._

"_Thank you," I said "Both of you." I couldn't find anymore words that I could say, but then the tears came. The tears of joy of the fact that people actually did care about me, and wanted to help and in this moment I swear I saw a little orb of light in the darkness of my heart._


	3. He Who Is Misunderstood But Not Condoned

A/N- I normally do not like to put these here, but for this I make an exception. First I want to thank all who reviewed the last two chapters and favorite/added to their story watch. I appreciate the kind reviews although this is my first fanfiction. Second I would like to warn you that this chapter contains smut, so if that irks you in any way, please skip past it.

Thanks again

~Silenced

Salvation

Chapter Three

He Who Is Misunderstood But Not Condoned

I am the worthless one.

Utterly…pathetic.

A deceiver.

Laugh at me.

Torture me.

Make me more pathetic than I perceive my brother to be.

I am not asking for sympathy because I sure as hell do not deserve it. I am asking for a chance for my brother to love me again. I want to hold him again and tell him I love him but that seems so far away. Sora will never forgive me amd I do not blame him. I would never forgive me. I do not deserve his forgiveness and I do not deserve my own forgiveness. All of the times I him him, threw him down the stairs and verbally hurt him is endless. One would think I was born to hate my brother but I did love him and I still do. I can hear your laughs. I can hear your mumbles in the dark. Let me prove myself to you.

_My brother was the one to run into my arms and kiss me on the cheek, calling me by the nickname I loathed but I would never tell him that. "Roxy!" he would cry "I missed you!" This was when we were in elementary school. He did not care who turned their heads and gave their weird looks. He loved me and I loved him. I would kiss him on the cheek as well, calling him my own little nickname "So-so." He would get annoyed at that and poke me repeatedly on the cheek in retaliation. I miss those days. After he ran into my arms I would pick him up like a mother would hold her baby and carry him until we got to our parent's car. Again, I could care less about those who would turn their faces and look at us in a disgusting way. They must have thought we were the incestuous type and good god I would take that over the colorful words one would call me not if they knew the disgusting acts I have done to my brother._

_The last part still stans but those people who would look at Sora and I in a disgusting way thinking we were the incestuous type would be right. Things…did turn that way but you know what? We could have cared less, once again, what anyone thought. Ironically it was but an innocent move of mine that led to these desires I had for my brother. Now, this didn't happen until the we were in middle school, when we grew to be a little bit older. I was sixteen and Sora fifteen._

_The act happened at night when Sora and I were preparing for bed. Sora was already in bed, or so I thought. I walked past our parent's door and noticed it was slightly open, enough where I could see in without being noticed. I heard a moan come from the room. Was it possible that they were doing that knowing Sora and I were still awake?_

_I peered through the slightly-opened door to see our mother being taken by our father, I knew about sex but I've never saw or did it. I didn't stop looking. I didn't think it was disgusting, instead I thought about how it would feel to be pleasured like that. I then think about Sora and I doing that, with me delivering him that pleasure but I quickly brush those thoughts away for they were dirty and wrong. I felt my body reacting to these thoughts in weird ways. I felt hot, I'd wanted to touch myself in places I've never did before. I had to leave. I turned from our parent's door and prepared to walk to the room Sora and I shared._

_I was stopped by Sora's hands on my waist. He brought his lips to my ear "You were watching them, weren't you? Are you curious?" The way he whispered those words in my ear sent shivers down my spine and made me body feel even hotter. I wanted to push Sora against the wall and have my wicked way with him. What intrigued me though, is what Sora knew. What was my little brother hiding from me?_

"_What are you—" My question was cut off by Sora's lips on my own. He nipped and sucked on my lower lip, forcing my mouth open and slipping his tongue inside. I found myself returning his kiss, moaning as he swirled his tongue with mine oh so dominantly. We part for air, Sora looks at me with want and pushes me to the wall, slpping his hands up my shirt. My eyes closed and my lips slightly parted. I moaned quietly because both he and I knew that no one had to know._

_I knew he loved my moans. I knew he wanted to hear me beg for him. His fingers eventually stoped at my nipples, pinching and pulling at them making me hiss. I pulled him by his hair and roughly kissed him, delivering the same nips and sucks to his lower lip. Slipping my tongue inside, I swirled my tongue with his, easily making him submit to me. Parting again for air, I brought my lips to his ear. "Tell me what else you're hiding from me." _

_I knew I'd made Sora even more hot and bothered when he took his hands out of my shirt and instead pressed himself against me, our nether regions touching. "Oh Roxas!" he cried "I want you!" Never had I heard someone say my name so breathlessly and filled with passion and never had I expected it to come from my own brother. I hope you see now, how much I love and care for my brother and how much I hate myself for what I have done._

_Sora takes my hand and leads me to our room. Closing and locking the door, he shyly takes off his shirt and throws it to some unknown place in our room. He motions me over to where he is and again presses himself against me. "I give myself to you, brother," he whispers "Do what you wish." I bring my lips to his neck, kissing and sucking at it. I can feel his fingers rummaging my through my hair. "Roxas…I can't take it anymore. I need you now!" he gasps._

_I take my shirt off now, throwing it to an unknown place as he did. I lead him to the bed we share now, pushing him down and pinning him. He blushes, and I take one of my hands from his arms and hold it to his__face. "You are so beautiful," I lean down to give him a chaste kiss "so beautiful." I repeated. I take my other hand off of his arm and lower myself down to his waist. He lets out a whimper as I untie the strings off his pajamas and pulls them off, him lifting his hips so I could get them fully off._

_Not I grabbed his erection with both of my hands and bobbed it up and down, going slow but then gradually increasing my movement. Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing but I must have been doing something very good to have Sora cry out and buck into my hands, desperate for more friction. "Ohh~ yes~ lust like that!" He cries "Please! Faster!" I give hm what he wants and go all the way, jerking him off as fast as I could while making sure I didn't hurt him. His eyes went wide and his legs shook. "R-Roxas…I'm going to-ah!" He releases into my hand, his whole body rising as he did._

_Getting over his orgasm, I now find myself pinned by Sora. "I'm going to pleasure you too, brother." Oh, that voice. That voice of his is enough to get me more and more hot and bothered than I already was. He goes down to my waist and takes off my pajama pants. I thought that Sora was going to mirror what I did and just jerked me off but my eyes went wide as I felt his hot mouth on my now throbbing erection. "Oh Sora!" I cried. He bobbed his head up and down, taking as much as me has his mouth would let him. "Look at me." I ordered and he did. Smirking at him, I began to pat his head, egging him to go on. I felt myself reaching that point of blissful climax. "I can't take it!" I moaned. I tried to hold out just a while longer but I couldn't help myself as I climaxed into Sora's mouth, him swallowing every drop of me._

_Sora now straddles me. He and I know what we both wanted. "I want you inside me now." He whispers. "Are you sure?" I ask. I hope to myself that he doesn't feel like he has to do this. "Yes..." He reassures me as he takes my again hard erection and inserts it into his hole. He lets out a pained cry. "H-Hurts." I rub his cheek to calm him. "Shh~ It's okay." He stays still for just a while longer until he begins to push against me. "M-Move." He tells me. "Are you sure?" I ask again. Sora gasps "Yes! Now move!"_

_I begin to slowly thrust inside Sora. His eyes go wide and he has to take his hand and put it to his mouth to muffle a lowd moan. "Roxas! More! Please!" He begs. I slide myself out for a moment (making him whine in dissatisfaction) and push him down on his back, grabbing his waist to hold him in place. I slick myself back in, thrusting hard inside him. I moan at the tightness of his hole. "Hnn~ yes…so tight," I moan again. "I want more of you Sora~" I thrust harder and harder inside of him, switching my movement occasionally to find that sweet bundle of nerves that will drive him mad. When he finally cries out and clutches the sheets, I knew I'd driven him mad. "Yes! His there again! Please, again!" _

_I keep on hitting that spot that drove him even crazier. Our moans increased. It felt so good. I loved it. He loved it. We wanted more and more of each other. We wanted to deliver more and more of that sweet euphoric pleasure to each other. I lean down to kiss him. "I love you Sora..I love you so much." He touches my cheek and smiles. "I love you too." We loved each other far more than we should have but I will say this one more time: we didn't care who turned their heads and gave their disgusting looks._

"_Ohh! Just a little bit more! Please Roxas, don't stop!" He begs me. "I'll give it to you as much as you want!" I growl. At last he screams out my name as he comes. I thrust inside him a while longer until I cry out his name and release inside him. I slid myself out with Sora again emitting a whine._

_We just layed there together. With blankets coving us, we fell fast asleep that day. _

_We have did the deed, and nothing is regretted._

I think about that time we shared, sitting here in the tub, the natural clear water turned a diluted red. I carve with a blade the words "I'm sorry Sora" unto my flesh because eI don't even have the guts to say it to his face, so I must hurt myself to get my point across. I want to end this. I want my life back but most of all I want my brother back. If I could have my brother back I'd run from this hell with him and rebuild this life of ours.

My own mother and father are forcing me to torture my brother. If I don't do it, they would defile my beautiful angel and I want nothing to happen to Sora. I hope somehow he has someone that cares about him more than I ever will. I know soon that my father will call me to beat and defile me, but he will never do it while Sora is here. He wants Sora to think I am the villain. I start to cry. I want to end myself but I must stay alive for if I am not here they will hurt Sora for worst than I have and I would not want to leave this world without Sora's forgiveness. One day, Sora, I will set this right. I promise you.

My promise to Sora is the last words I think as I hear a loud bang on the door. It is my father asking if Sora is still here. I lie and say yes, just so I can brace myself for what is going to happen to me. He knows I am lying and bangs the door louder. I get my naked self out of the tub, not bothering to put on a towel because it would be pointless.

I open the door.

It is just how I like it, he says.


	4. He Who is Confronted

**A/N: Yes another one of these. I must warn you there will be triggering topics in this chapter, including heavy talk of rape and the aftermath of such. If this affects you in any way I highly suggest you skip Roxas' whole speech towards the middle. I'll mark in the story where it begins.**

Salvation

Chapter Four

He Who Is Confronted

I will protect Sora.

Me and Kairi.

We will protect him.

We will save him.

For the one I love.

You will see the light again.

~Riku~

That poor broken angel.

Never have I seen someone so in pain.

From the minute I looked at him, just like Riku, I knew something was wrong.

We're here for you, Sora.

We will protect you.

We will save you.

~Kairi~

Why has my brother turned against me so?

What have I done?

Ever since...ever since that day!

I miss you...

Come back to me...

Please...

I miss what we had together.

~Sora~

Please forgive me...I'm so sorry..._**I'm so sorry**_.

~Roxas~

It's now the end of the school day. That means I have to go back home. To hell, basically. Both Riku and Kairi asked me today if they could come home with me, but the last time I brought a friend over I was beaten. I don't want anything to happen to my new friends as a result of my weakness. I feel myself falling apart. I don't know what to do anymore. I plan to walk home slow. I have to, as my physical strength is depleted. I got thrown down the stairs by my own brother not too long ago. Why has Roxas turned against me? I haven't hurt him in any way. All I have done all my life is loved and cared for him and he treats me as if I am scum of the Earth. What have I done? If only I knew. If only I knew, then I would try my best to fix this. I want my brother back. I want my life back. Everytime I go back to that time we shared I get so confused because he loved me so much and now...now it's just...I don't know anymore. I continue to walk home, until a hear a voice call me.

"Sora! Sora!" It is Riku running up towards me. I've noticed one of the things about Riku is that he doesn't give up on what he wants. I turn slowly towards him.

"Riku...I told you not to come. They might hurt you." I say. I know they will try to hurt him,

"They won't touch me," He responds to me as he brings me closer to him, holding me. "And they defiantly won't hurt you anymore." I like when Riku holds me...he's the only one that does it anymore. I feel safe with him, and I never felt like that in a long, long time. But still, I cannot let him get hurt...I won't allow that.

"Riku...please don't...I can handle myself." I plead one last time.

"No, Sora. I will come, and if they dare hurt you when I leave, I'll come right back and hurt them!"

"I admire your ruthlessness." I say strongly. "You may come, but if they hurt you then just run out and get help or something."

Riku holds my hand. "I will not just leave you there. I'll take you with me." I have a feeling he likes me. In that way. The only sex I ever had...was with my own brother. And I am the one that initiated it. I loved him like no other pair of brothers should. It was forbidden but we did it anyway. That is why...I cannot understand why he holds such a hatred for me.

"Alright, Riku. Thank you..." I give an awkward smile.

…...

We arrive to my home after 15 more minutes of walking and talking together. I do not see my parent's car, thank god, that means they're not here, however Roxas may be here. I take the key to the door out from my pants pocket, inserting it and unlocking the door. Me and Riku enter slowly. "Mom, dad, brother, I'm home!" I reluctantly shout. None of them care. We hear no sounds, meaning no one is here at the moment.

"No one is here!" I happily shout. "If you leave before their car comes, then both you and me wont be hurt!"

Riku looks at me sadly. I know what he is thinking. "How can you...Sora..."

I look to him sadly as well. "I know," I say "Lets just go upstairs, to my room."

Me and Riku slowly ascend the stairs to go to my room. When we reach the hall we hear a shard cry of pain coming from...Roxas' room.

"W-What was that?" Riku asks me. I look at him dumbfounded. "It came from my brother's room..." I walk towards that direction...the room I have not been in for months. Me and Riku walk towards Roxas' room to see the door slightly cracked open. Riku, surprisingly was the first to open the door and when he did his face turned white.

"Oh my fucking god." He breathes.

"W-What is it?" I walk to where he is and put my hand to my mouth, gasping.

Lying there on the bare floor was a passed out Roxas, cuts and bruises all over him.

Naked. With blood coming out of his...oh my fucking god was right.

I run to him, holding his body and attempting to wake him up by shaking him. "Roxas, Roxas, wake up! Please!" I cry, still shaking him.

What the hell happened to my brother?

"S-Should I do something? Get towels?" Riku asks me.

"Yes!" I reply. "Get towels and warm water!"

Riku runs to the bathroom and I hear a groan come from Roxas as he wakes up. He turns to me, his whole body shaking.

"...Sora..." He begins to sob, taking one of his hands and lightly bringing it to my cheek. I flinch as he does and he sobs louder.

"...Sora..." He calls to me again.

"R-Roxas...what...happened to you?" I have to know. I think in my head.

"...It's dad...he...raped me...and mom...she watched..." He can't even form a proper sentence. He sobs even louder, his body shaking frantically.

Riku runs back in with the towels and the warm water. "Okay I got the stuff!" Roxas turns to Riku, yelps and proceeds to quickly take the sheet near him and cowers away. "W-Who...is..he?" He shyly asks, his sentence formation seeming to come back. "I'm Riku." Said Riku comes closer to Roxas. "I'm Sora's best friend." Roxas nods softly, attempting to stand up. He is catched by Riku before he has the unfortunant chance of falling. "No, no! Don't stand, Roxas." Both me and Riku help Roxas to the bed.

"Roxas...we have to clean the blood from you." I say. He nods no frantically. "Please...once it dries it will be hard for it to come off...and it'll hurt more." This time he shyly nods yes. I turn to Riku. "I need a wet towel now." He goes to wet a towel, handing it to me. "Should I go out, you know, to respect your privacies and such?" I turn to Roxas. "Is it okay if he stays or...?" He nods yes.

"Are you sure, because I know that you may be reluctant to let others see you like this...I know it's hard for you..." Riku intervenes.

"It's...okay, Riku..." He tells him. I begin to clean Roxas, taking the sheet off of him, revealing his naked body once again. I take the towel, beginning to clean his legs off and eventually reaching his buttox to clean the blood. He cries out. "H-Hurts..." I rub a bit slower. "I'm sorry..." It takes 10 minutes before I clean off all the blood, Riku intervining at some points to help, before Roxas is finally rested on his bed.

"Why'd you help me, Sora? Look at all the shit I did to you. You can still love a heartless bastard like me?" His sentence structure is back, which I'm glad for, but I don't know how to respond to that question.

"Roxas," I begin "I helped you because you're my brother, and I love you. Yes, all the things you did to me hurt. It hurt a damn lot, believe me and I found myself hating you sometimes, but I never gave up hope that one day you would grow to love me again. To see you how you were today killed me inside." I hoped that would be enough.

"What about you?" He turns to Riku.

"Never in my life have I seen someone so broken. When I met Sora it was as if I could feel his pain. He told me about you and your parents and what you were doing to him, and I easily grew to hate the three of you. It was sick, what you were putting this boy through, and it still is. But here I am, seeing you like this, and I know there is more cruelty at work here. I have never seen someone like you or Sora hurt like this."

"I want to explain myself, to both of you. I know what I have done is beyond any light of forgiveness, but...please, hear me out. I beg you." Roxas looks to us with such a broken face.

We both nod.

(**A/N: This is where Roxas' whole recollection of that night begins, and includes heavy talk of rape, if this affects you in any way please skip past this.**)

"This whole thing started one night when my father asked me to come to his room. I remember now him asking Sora to go to the basement, and stay there until he was told to come out...that bastard...I see now why he told Sora to stay there. The place is fucking soundproof so no matter how much he tried...he would not have heard my cries for help. I'll put it to you two bluntly. He fucking raped me, and told me that Sora hated me and wished me dead, which is why he didn't care about what was happening to me, even though Sora couldn't fucking hear anything. I was foolish enough to actually believe him because at the time I didn't know what Sora was doing.

We both go wide eyed.

"Ever since then, the bastard told me a bunch of shitty fabrications that Sora 'said' about me and made my hatred for him grow. Then he told me one day 'why don't you hurt him, to take your anger out on him' and I did. I just went up to him, and I slapped him, and told him I hated him. I thought Sora didn't love me. I thought he wanted me dead. And that's all because our father said that shit."

I didn't know how to react to that.

"Then, after a month of his lies and hurting Sora, I realized something. I realized...that moment we shared. I can't explain what we shared because you'd probably be disgusted, Riku, but remembering that moment made me think that Sora really did love me, but it was too late. When I confronted my father about it, saying that I didn't believe him anymore...he beat me, beyond all repair and said that if I didn't continue to beat Sora...he'd...defile him. In front of me."

I start to cry, and Riku lets me rest on his shoulder.

"Ever since that day, I was more or less forced to hurt Sora, with the constant fear of our father or mother touching my beautiful angel. I endured that pain, being beated every day and defiled almost every night. He did it in the basement while Sora was here. And you know what? He did that on purpose. He wanted me to be the villain, while he used me like a doll. He didn't want Sora to know, because then he'd have 'to tame him too'"

I cry even more.

"I know this is hard to hear, but I have to say it. I'm so sorry, Sora. This is my damned fault. I hurt you. I wish so bad that I can take back everything I have ever said and done to you. This is why I have endured this pain. As a punishment to myself. For you, Sora. I want to be hurt as much as I have hurt you. I will continue to endure it. So they don't touch you, and so I can punish myself for what I have done to you."

(**A/N: You can stop here**)

I shake my head no over and over again.

"No...no...NO!" I scream aloud. Crying harder and harder.

"Roxas, Sora, I swear I will end this pain for the both of you." Riku says to us. Now Roxas begins to cry "I don't know what you can do, Riku...but thank you...I don't want you hurt, though..."

Riku gets up to hold both me and Sora in his arms. "I'd rather get hurt it it means saving you two from this hell. You are my angels."

We cry in his arms.

Just now, fate has decided to be cruel to us one more time.

We hear our parents car come about in the driveway.

Riku smirks, ready to appearently raise some hell.

And me and Roxas? We hold each other once again for the first time in months, ready for what is about to come.

There is no escape, now.


End file.
